Vêtements Chauds
by Yilena
Summary: A one-night stand gets extended due to the bad weather outside. Marinette finds herself spending an extra amount of time with someone she only just met, all the while pitying her friends who probably weren't as lucky as her. AU.


**AN:** Hello, friends. I wrote this while watching wholesome movies with my family yesterday. I had a kitten on my lap for almost all of it. This happened because I realised that all my stories have been t-rated since by self-indulgent halloween one, so here we are. Sinning. I'm classing this as porn without plot and you can't convince me otherwise.

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc

It was a week filled with laughter, partying, and a lot more food and alcohol than she'd been prepared for.

The weather wasn't very good, but they'd known that when they'd booked their rooms for the week, so they'd come equipped for the snow with thick coats and appropriate clothing. It didn't take anything away from the experience, thankfully, and Marinette was more than happy to sacrifice some of her fashion sense to feel her fingers.

When Marinette had decided to go to a local bar with her friends on their second evening, to check out the area they were staying in for the limited time, she hadn't expected much to come out of it.

It wasn't too crowded, thankfully, but the music was loud, drinks were on sale, and the atmosphere was nice. By the time she was going up to the bar to buy her third drink, deciding to try something new due to the cheap prices, she was on her way to becoming drunk.

When she'd collected her brightly-coloured drink, she'd turned on her heel a little too enthusiastically, causing her to fumble and knock shoulders with a passing figure, the glass ending up falling down to the floor.

The glass shattered, but most of the liquid had hit the person she'd collided with.

Marinette quickly blurted out, "I'm so _sorry_!"

He was taller than her, visibly surprised as he looked between his shirt with the sudden wet patch and back to her face, unsure on what to focus on.

Still, the music continued to pound on, and the sudden festering of guilt grew even worse. It was a clumsy mistake, she knew, but a bartender was already wandering out to clear up the glass, gesturing for the two of them to step aside and make room.

Marinette obliged, tugging on her victim's coat to drag him to the side, apologies tumbling out still. But rather than reply, he'd stopped looking down at his shirt, instead staring at her with what she presumed to be bemusement. Then, when he saw that she'd stopped talking, no longer blurting out any words that she could think of, his smile grew to show dimples on his cheeks.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated, face growing warm. "I didn't know you were there."

He smiled, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "It's fine, I guess I was a little too close to you."

"Still—"

"It's not like it's that busy in here," he interrupted, gesturing around them. "I really don't blame you. But it doesn't happen often that I get a pretty girl bumping into me like that."

A startled laugh escaped her. "Excuse you?"

"Okay." With a laugh, his expression contorted into a grimace. "I admit, that was really bad. I was actually going to offer to buy you a drink."

The music was still loud, but he was leaning forward so she could hear him clearly. And although she felt bad that she'd managed to ruin his shirt—when he'd surely ventured out to socialise, and she'd tarnished his outfit for that evening—she hadn't really planned on befriending any of the locals (though, he could've been a tourist like her, for all she knew).

"What? Because I spilled mine all over you?" she questioned, not hiding how sceptical she felt. "Thanks, but no."

"I—no," he spluttered, moving his hands in front of him to emphasise his words. "I... I meant that was why I was coming over here."

She looked at him strangely. "Really?"

"Yes?" It came out sounding like a question. "I just—I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable or anything, I swear. If you told me to fuck off, I would've done that, but you kind of just turned around and got me all wet."

It was kind of cute how he rambled, trying to make himself sound better. Marinette wasn't a stranger to being hit on, but she just hadn't expected it on a short vacation with her friends—especially not when she was wearing clothes that were meant for warmth, rather than how they looked.

She probably would've turned him down, or laughed if she'd started with a generic pick-up line, but at that moment, when she'd had a few drinks and had ruined his outfit, she couldn't help but muse, "I bet you thought I'd be the one getting wet in the end."

His laughter sounded like he was choking.

But she wasn't embarrassed about that at all; rather, it was nice to hear how honest it sounded even over the music in the background. "Do you still want to buy me a drink?"

He grinned. "Shouldn't it be you buying me one?"

"I think that depends on whether you're actually nice or not," Marinette mused, her eyes flickering down to his shirt. "And if I start I feel bad. My mind's not quite made up yet."

With a laugh, he proclaimed, "A bit harsh."

"Well, you're the one that came over with the intent of chatting me up." She sniffed. "That's not really a good start, is it? I think you should've kept that to yourself, rather than being honest."

"Maybe you're right," he mused. "I'm not that good at flirting with anyone, apparently. I sincerely apologise if I attempt to again."

Marinette wrinkled her nose. " _If_ you attempt?"

"How about we talk about that while I buy you a drink?" he asked, tilting his head to gesture to the bar behind her. "I'm not quite sure what you spilled on me, but I'm happy to buy you another one to make up for it."

With a glance behind him to make sure that her friends were fine—and they were, busy talking to each other and not quite wondering where she'd been for a while—she accepted. There wasn't any reason not to; he seemed nice thus far, the bar wasn't too crowded, and she highly doubted that anything bad would come out of it.

So, she went for it.

With a drink for each of them, they sat at two of the stools by the bar. Marinette chose to angle herself so she could see her friends over his shoulder while he shrugged off his coat, sitting down on top of it. It made the wet patch on his shirt stand out further, but he didn't complain about it.

He introduced himself as Adrien.

He wasn't too bad, actually. Marinette hadn't had too high hopes, but he had a good sense of humour, happy to talk about a ridiculous topic that she brought up, all the while the two of them sipped at their drinks, any awkward silences filled with the music.

There was no denying that he was attractive. From the blond hair that was pushed to either side of his forehead, a few strands too short to be obedient, the attractive-looking angles of his face, and the way his laughter sounded were all pluses.

But at that moment, as they laughed loudly as he explained a ridiculous situation with his friends from the previous week, she couldn't see any downsides to why he'd intended to come over to her in the first place. He hadn't been overly forward, not when he'd apologised and hadn't tried to put his hand on her thigh or _anything_ , and, well, she was an adult.

She wetted her lips.

"So," Marinette started, her fingertip touching the rim of her glass. "About that drink."

He hummed. "The one you're thinking of buying for me?"

"Yes, that one," she confirmed, a smile curling on her lips. "How would you feel about—I don't know, maybe going somewhere else for it?"

Other than the widening of his eyes, it was his voice that gave away his surprise. "Somewhere else?" he enquired, giving her a chance to elaborate, as though he'd gotten the wrong meaning from it.

It was kind of cute, actually.

"Yes," Marinette confirmed, reaching up to tuck some strands of dark-coloured hair behind her ear. "Probably not the best, but I'm sure there's some stuff left where I'm staying. It's a bit of a walk, though."

There was no mistaking that, was there? As much as Marinette had intended to stay with her friends, she'd enjoyed herself with Adrien thus far, and going back to her bedroom with him didn't seem too bad.

It wasn't as though she was going to see him again.

Well, no, maybe during the week she would, if he stuck around, but she probably wouldn't fly back to the town again. It was charming the first time, but the trek from the place they were staying to the actual town was quite a while, and the hills made it a bit annoying.

A lopsided smile appeared on his face. "Aren't you staying with your friends?"

"They're all couples, so I have my own room," she replied.

"And you'd..." Adrien trailed off, looking at her curiously. "You'd be comfortable inviting me back there?"

It was almost as though he was expecting her to laugh and say that she was joking. Marinette simply raised her eyebrows and countered, "Why wouldn't I?"

He blinked. "I—well, I wasn't quite expecting this."

"Did you think I'd just tell you to fuck off?" she questioned, laughter escaping her. "You're not that bad, Adrien. I think you're quite charming, actually."

Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "And your friends won't mind?"

"It's not really their decision, is it?" she pointed out. "Besides, they've barely noticed I've gone. I can just go and tell them that I'm leaving first—my bedroom has a lock, thankfully."

She could see it as he swallowed. "I—sure."

"Sure?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows. "Is that a yes to my offer?"

"If you're not too drunk," Adrien quickly said, a hand wandering upwards to touch the nape of his neck. "I don't—I mean, I'm not going to take advantage of you, right?"

And if she hadn't already made up her mind to pursue him, that comment would've done it.

She grinned. "I'm the one asking you back to my place."

"Still, I just—are you really sure about that?" he questioned, copying her as she slipped off of the stool, barely stumbling as she stood upright. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's fine, Adrien," she stated. "I'm inviting you, remember? It's not like you're barging your way in."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure your friends won't mind?"

And although she knew that they wouldn't have a problem with it—not when she had her own bedroom—she offered, "Well, I can go ask them, if you want?"

He grimaced. "Isn't that... a bit awkward?"

"They're my friends." She laughed. "They'll make fun of me for a bit, but they won't come knocking on the door—we probably won't be interrupted."

"We could—" Adrien paused, meeting her gaze before he said, "I live nearby, if you'd prefer to be alone."

She raised her eyebrows at that.

"But if you'd—you'd feel safer with your friends, we can go back to yours, I mean," he hastily corrected, gesturing back to her group of friends behind him. "I really wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable when you're, well, being so nice."

The way he kept nervously talking, in such an awkward way that usually would've shown that he was inexperienced, was quite endearing. Marinette had found herself warming up to him over the short time they'd spent together, and the way he was trying to make her feel more comfortable, rather than jumping on her offer right away, was really sweet.

If they hadn't been on holiday, she would've considered asking him for a date.

But as it was, with her a bit tipsy and him seeming to be quite sober, she'd settle for what she could get.

Her smile reached her eyes. "That's sounds nice."

And with a quick kiss to his cheek, she disappeared across the room to talk to her friends, telling them where she would be going. They encouraged her to message them afterwards, so they knew she was on her way back, and without much hassle, she met him by the door with her coat and scarf on.

Adrien's grin grew when he caught sight of her returning.

"I almost thought you'd ditched me," he joked, but she could tell that he was a little serious.

Marinette elbowed him gently, but she doubted that he could feel it through his coat. "I would've told you if I changed my mind."

It was only then that she noticed that barely came up to his shoulders, the height difference between them rather large. She wasn't sure whether she'd be able to comfortably kiss him if they were both standing up, but she had to think about getting to his place first.

"Well, you still can," he said, holding the door open for her to step out first.

With a step outside, she turned to face him and winked. "No chance."

The weather had gotten colder, somehow. As they walked through the streets—her holding onto him at one point after slipping one too many times—Marinette's cheeks started to hurt from the temperature, and she was sure that her nose had turned to an unattractive shade that her ears probably matched. But she didn't really care when he was cracking jokes, trying to break any of the awkwardness that was between them.

But there wasn't much, not really. While Adrien had fumbled and corrected himself a few times, he'd only started to touch her after she'd grabbed onto him.

And although she'd only planned to sleep with him—something that he was clearly up for, from his intentions to talk to her in the first place—his hesitance was refreshing.

When he said that he lived nearby, he wasn't kidding. But, like with the rest of the town, his home was located up a hill that was awful to walk up with all of the snow. Adrien fell over at one point, causing his face to colour further, but rather than laughing at him, she'd reached down to offer him a hand, only to end up slipping over herself.

"Sorry," he offered, though there was a smile on his lips.

She let out a laugh. "That was my fault, I think."

They got to his home in more time than it should've taken them. Marinette's hands felt numb through her gloves by that point, and as she stumbled in his front door, almost slipping because there wasn't a rug for her wet feet, Adrien steadied her before striding forward to turn the light on.

"Well, that makes this easier," she said with a laugh, readily taking off her shoes.

The warmth of the home meant that he'd left his heating on, and she definitely wasn't going to complain about that. It wasn't as small as she thought it would be, somehow; a large living room from what she could see, and a wooden staircase that led to the upstairs.

Adrien helped her take her coat off.

"Thanks," she said, not quite expecting it.

Her gloves and scarf soon joined the rest of her clothing, and when Adrien offered her a hot drink, she thought for a second that he'd completely missed the meaning of her words before.

Then, as she saw the lopsided smile that was on his, he added on, "To warm you up first. I don't suppose you want to feel my cold fingers right now."

"You're right," she agreed, snapping her fingers enthusiastically. "Smart."

He laughed at that.

And as they wandered unto his kitchen, with him gesturing for her to take a seat on one of the stools by an island counter, she stared at his countertops for longer than necessary when she realised how expensive-looking they were—along with the rest of the house, apparently.

Even the mug he gave her was excessive.

Adrien took the stool beside her, giving her a small smile as he asked, "So, what brings you here?"

She shrugged. "Just a holiday, I guess. My friend picked it out since he'd been here when he was younger."

He made a noise of acknowledgement. "How long are you here for, then?"

"A week," she said. "Today's the second day. I admit, I didn't think the weather would be this bad."

"Oh, it's normally pretty awful." He wrinkled his nose. "It's probably only going to get worse. Sorry about that."

She snorted. "It's not quite your fault."

"True," he agreed. "But I could offer you something to warm you up."

Purposely, she raised the mug and took a sip from it as she met his gaze. Then, after licking her lips, she asked, "You mean, other than this nice drink?"

He swallowed.

"That is why I came back here, after all," she said, almost thoughtfully as she set the mug down and tapped her finger against the rim. "Do you really think you have something better to offer me?"

Adrien shifted in his seat. "...I'm starting to second guess myself."

"What?" She grinned. "That you can satisfy me?"

The way his gaze flickered down to her lips before looking back into her eyes was definitely a compliment. "I guess you'll have to be the judge of that."

It was a little awkward, but in a charming way. He hadn't been smooth, full of charisma, or even obnoxious with his advances; he'd fumbled, backtracked, and corrected himself more than a few times, but she appreciated it greatly.

She wasn't quite sure what it was about him—other than his nice-looking appearance, of course—but there was something endearing about him.

Normally, she wouldn't have been so confident. Marinette was able to say what she wanted, sure, but the little bit of courage that she got from the alcohol she'd had had caused her to be more honest with herself—that was why she was at his place at all.

She pushed the mug away. "Want to find out now?"

It wasn't a sexy line at all. Marinette was sure that at any other time, she would've laughed at herself, but the smile that appeared on his face was more than worth it.

She was really starting to like the look of his smile, especially when it was wide enough to show his dimples.

She wasn't quite sure who made the first move, but her eyes were closed, hands tangled in his hair as he pressed his lips to hers, soft and almost hesitant, not quite the lust-filled kiss that he'd expected.

And since he was still sat on the stool, there wasn't much of a height difference between them. Marinette stumbled forward a bit, trying to press herself close while she was standing up, and happily hummed into the kiss, responding with enthusiasm.

His lips felt nice against hers, and the warmth from his breath was comforting—and it smelled of the hot drink they had, rather than alcohol—and there wasn't much negative about the situation. Her head wasn't spinning from the amount she'd had to drink; rather, she felt quite level-headed at that moment, and approving of the situation that she'd found herself in.

It wasn't everyday that she found herself in a man's arms, let alone while it was freezing outside.

The kiss wasn't very awkward, thankfully. Marinette was more than happy with what was happening between them, even going as far as to gently tug on his hair, just to see his reaction.

Adrien's response was to make a noise of what she presumed to be appreciation before slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, putting her between his legs.

It was with confidence that she let a hand trail down his chest, purposely slow as she felt the material, before her fingertips came across the wet patch that she'd almost forgotten about. Adrien hadn't bothered to change his shirt—hadn't seem concerned with it at all—so it caused her to jolt in surprise, something that made him laugh, although the sound was muffled.

She could feel his grin against her lips, too.

With a swipe of her tongue across his lower lip, seeking more than the almost innocent kiss, she let her hand trail down past his waistband, cupping his arousal that was able to be felt through his jeans.

It was his turn to be startled at that.

Marinette laughed at his reaction, much as he had done with her, and Adrien quickly recovered to kiss her more intimately, the addition of tongue making her pounding heart more known, the thundering pulse trailing lower and becoming apparent between her legs. The heat of arousal that had already been building in her abdomen since they'd started to kiss was there, the want for friction and something more hard to ignore when she had such a such a willing companion with her.

Purposely rubbing her palm against him through the material of his jeans, with the right amount of pressure to please him, Marinette kissed back just as enthusiastically.

And while she was sure that he was just as aroused as her—she had the evidence in her hand—he wasn't pushing her for anything more. Adrien hadn't done anything more than hold her waist.

She decided to fix that.

With the hand that wasn't on his clothed arousal, she took one of his in her own, dipping below the bottom of her jumper, shivering slightly at the difference in temperature of her skin to his hand, before confidently placing his hand on her brassiere.

He got the jist quickly.

She continued to palm him, her other hand falling back down to hold onto his thigh to steady herself, head leaning upwards as she kissed him to convey everything that she wanted, while he tentatively squeezed her breast, as though he was expecting her to push his hand away.

And when she didn't, he cupped her breast as best as he could, beginning to gently massage her through her brassiere. The action prompted her to make a noise of approval, trying to spur him on, and their kiss grew sloppier with everything else they were doing.

She was beginning to feel the tell-tale signs of her underwear growing damp.

Her brassiere was too thick for him to reach underneath, or even have access to the sensitive parts, so she didn't protest when his hands wandered around the back to undo it; rather, she responded by continuing to palm his crotch, choosing to pull away from his lips to press kisses along his jawline before trailing them to his neck.

Adrien tilted his head to the side, allowing her better access, a silent movement of approval that showed that he was just as into the moment as she was.

And as he managed to undo her bra, sweater having risen up and allowing cool air to reach her abdomen and higher, she gently nipped at his neck, just to see his reaction. He stiffened a little, obviously surprised, but the breathy noise that left him was definitely positive.

His hands found their way to her freed breasts, kneading them gently before running a thumb over her sensitive nub, the action causing a shiver to run through her.

With the kisses to his neck, she reached for the button of his jeans, undoing it slowly before doing the same with the zipper. There wasn't much room to be made, not while he was sitting down with his trousers still up, but when she pulled her head back slightly, the shape of his arousal was clear to be seen.

Marinette reached for the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down to reveal his member, and Adrien shifted to make it easier for her. Then, as she was able to see his arousal without any material covering it for the first time that evening, she crouched down onto her knees, about to continue the foreplay—

But that wasn't what happened at all.

The stool he was sat on was too high, meaning that while she was kneeling, she wasn't anywhere near his crotch. And when she realised that, a choked laugh escaped her.

The laughter just continued from how silly she felt—the height hadn't even been something that she'd thought about, but it should've been so obvious. With her face in her hands, she continued to shake with laughter, utterly amused, and she didn't flinch when Adrien gently patted her head, as though it was a sympathetic gesture.

It made her laugh even more.

"I'm an idiot," she declared once she'd calmed down, reaching up with her fingertips to wipe at her eyes, trying to make sure that her make-up was in tact.

Adrien offered out a hand to help her up.

After accepting it, standing up once more, he returned the smile that she showed him.

"Any chance that you'd like to go upstairs now?" he questioned, his smile nothing but confident.

She almost laughed. "Sure, why not?"

Adrien only pulled up his underwear to cover himself as they walked upstairs, while Marinette decided to pull off her jumper halfway up, the brassiere coming off along with it. The look that he gave her—utterly surprised, lips parted—only boosted her confidence.

She really didn't feel tipsy any more.

The bedroom that he took her into had a large bed. That was all she really noticed after he'd turned the light on, as he started to strip off his shirt before turning to look at her with raised eyebrows, as though asking her if she was going to continue with what she was doing.

Marinette grinned right back.

The only ordeal she had was wondering whether taking off her underwear would be too forward—she had, after all, left her brassiere somewhere up the stairs, but that was completely different in her eyes as he'd already touched her breasts—but a look at him had proven that he'd left his on.

And from the way he was touching the nape of his neck when she met his gaze, she had to wonder whether he was nervous or not.

With hers left on, Marinette scooted over on the bed until they were sat side-by-side, putting her hand gently onto his thigh as she said, "Hi."

His smile caused indents to show on his cheeks. "Hey, you," he replied.

"Marinette," she teased. "I do hope you haven't forgotten my name already."

"I would never," he exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. "How could you think that of me?"

Her gaze flickered down to his abdomen before meeting his gaze again. "I'm thinking a lot of things about you right now, sorry."

Catching onto her meaning immediately—thankfully—Adrien winked. "All positive, I hope."

"We'll still have to see about that," she proclaimed, squeezing his thigh.

And when they kissed again, she was on top of the covers, head on his pillows which were incredibly soft, with his warm body pressed against hers, keeping the cold away from his closeness (and the radiators in the room, she supposed). Marinette had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him closer until they were chest-to-chest, and she shifted until she was able to spread her legs, allowing him to get between them.

Adrien let out a noise of appreciation from the change, purposely pushing his body against hers, a small amount of friction made from his movement.

She rolled her hips back, as best as she could, urging him to continue. And as Adrien used one hand to prop himself, so he wouldn't fall and put all of his weight on her as they continued to kiss, used his other to hold onto her waist against her bare skin, only a bit above the waistband of her underwear.

There was definitely no mistaking how aroused she was at that point.

And as he continued to rock against her, a taste of what was to come, Marinette let out a moan as he rubbed against her clothed protrusion, the sensation a pleasing one.

Adrien's breaths were coming out fast, their kiss growing less focused, sloppier, as they put their attention of other things, and she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly as she gasped. There was no denying that it was a pleasurable experience, even when it was just foreplay, something that she normally would've wanted to breeze past as she was usually impatient, but the feeling of his warm skin against hers wasn't something that she wanted to lose so soon.

It was him that made the next move.

Breaking their kiss—pulling back so she was able to see his reddened lips and the colour that had appeared on his face, which was purely her doing instead of because of the weather—he shifted so he was no longer on top of her, beside instead of between her legs, and Marinette made a noise of complaint from the sudden loss of warmth.

There wasn't much time until he kissed her again, the hand that had been on her lip going lower, dipping below the front of her underwear. He trailed his fingers down, seeming to be purposely slow as they ran along her arousal, but avoiding the areas that she wanted him to touch most.

And as she bit his lower lip, trying to get the message across, he laughed, the sound mostly muffled.

Adrien then pressed against her protrusion, rubbing it gently with his fingertips, stimulating her in a way that the rocking against her hadn't quite done due to the clothing in the way, she moaned against his mouth, clearly approving of the sudden action. Adrien continued to pleasure her there for a few seconds before his finger dipped further back, wandering to her entrance and touching her wetness, not going any further without a sign of approval.

That was sweet, too.

Marinette responded by adding tongue into their kiss.

There wasn't much of a stretch for his first finger. He added it slowly, wanting not to hurt her by being too abrupt, something she greatly appreciated, but she shifted her hips, impatient for more. And as he gently started to move the digit back and forth, the slide smooth and pleasurable, she made the right noises to motivate him further.

She moaned, stopping their kiss to rest her head in the crook of his neck, eyes closed as a second finger joined the first. He started to scissor her slowly, almost causing her to be impatient, but with thrust of his fingers, she had to appreciate what he was making her feel.

And as his thumb brushed against her protrusion, adding more sensations to what she was already feeling, the breaths that were escaping her became louder. She buried her head further into his neck, the warmth of his skin welcome, and shifted to move closer to him.

She was the one to reach down and stop him when she was getting a little too close.

As enjoyable as it was, she didn't want to do that right at that moment.

Marinette pulled back so she could see him, the smile that was present on her lips becoming mirrored in a matter of moments, and gave him a chaste kiss before he scooted over so he was able to reach for the nightstand.

The sound of foil soon filled the room.

She didn't have anything to complain about. Marinette wasted no time in taking her underwear off, watching as he did the same, and then she settled on the pillows again, on her back rather than her side.

And when he joined her, she happily spread her legs for him to get between them. Adrien wasted no time in leaning down to kiss her once more, making it easier for her to put her arms around his neck comfortably, while she wrapped her legs around his hips, the position intimate but welcome.

Adrien kissed her enthusiastically.

He pushed into her gently.

Marinette sucked in a breath from the sudden intrusion, a small twinge of pain, but it wasn't too bad. He was kind enough to stay still once he was fully within her, waiting for her to adjust properly instead of causing her any unnecessary pain, and it was another sign of him being considerate for her, something that she really hadn't expected.

And as she deepened the kiss, running her hands through his hair, she lifted her hips and purposely pressed against him, indicating that she wanted him to move.

Thankfully, he picked that up quickly.

One of his hands went to her hip, holding onto the skin there was holding on tightly as he started to move, while the other was beside her head, keeping him upright. His movements were slow at first, testing to see whether it was pleasurable for the both of them, she supposed, and she made noises of appreciation as he started to thrust into her shallowly, not quite committing.

Then, as he started to get more confident, clearly pleased with her reaction, she clenched his hair that she had in his hand in response, moans starting to become more frequent. With every shift of his hips, a thrust that caused her to feel so many things, she could feel the arousal growing.

The heat between her legs was already apparent, the wetness there aiding the experience, and her thundering pulse was loud and demanding. The room was filled with the sound of their breathing, their moans, and the slick sound of their skin.

She broke away from the kiss, burying her head into his neck once more, wanting to focus on the one time between them, rather than trying to do both. Adrien seemed to understand, but he slowed down, purposely moving his hips back so he was almost pulling out for a moment before thrusting back inside her deeply, the action causing her to gasp loudly from the sensations.

His pelvis brushed against her pleasurably with every thrust, guiding her to her limit within no time.

And when she did reach it, a shiver running through her and her muscles tensing, thighs tightening around him, it wasn't long until Adrien was shuddering against her, too.

It was silent, other than their laboured breaths, as they recovered. Adrien groaned a little as he pulled out, trying to go as slow as possible, and Marinette sat upright, pushing her damp hair away from her head as he sat down beside her.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked.

Adrien wordlessly gestured to a door within his bedroom that she hadn't noticed before—she'd been too preoccupied with the bed, after all.

It was some minutes later that she wandered back into his bedroom to see him sat on the edge of the bed, underwear back on. It didn't make her feel as self-conscious as she thought it would; rather, a smile curled on her lips as she was able to see how attractive he looked as he at one of the paintings on the wall, clearly trying not to look at her as they came back.

"Hey," she greeted, coming to sit down beside him.

Adrien only made eye contact with her. "Hey, you," he started. Then, quickly realising what he'd said, he added on, "Marinette."

A laugh escaped her at that. "Yes, that's my name."

"I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten," he admitted, reaching up to push his hair away from his face. "That would've been terribly awkward, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little," she agreed, standing up and searching for her jeans to fetch the cell phone that she'd put in her back pocket.

And as she was crouched down, sending a message to her friends to tell them that she was okay, Adrien asked, "Do you want to stay the night?"

She replied, "It's okay—"

"You said you're staying a bit far away, right?" he questioned, waiting until she turned to look at him and nodded in confirmation. Then, he sighed. "You won't get a ride out here at this time."

Her brows furrowed. "Really?"

"You can check, if you want," he offered. "But you'd probably have to walk, and it's horrible outside. I don't really mind if you want to stay here."

"I don't—"

He quickly said, "If you're not comfortable with me, there's a spare bedroom."

As nice as the offer was, she checked to see whether he was right first. It wasn't as though she was completely against the idea; he'd been kind thus far, but she didn't want to intrude, not when she'd only thought it would be a one-time encounter before they never saw each other again, one which she definitely hadn't factored in sleeping beside him.

But he was right.

With a message to her friends saying that she'd meet them in the morning, she slipped only her underwear back on after accepting his offer.

The surprise was visible on his face when she climbed into bed with him.

-x-

The morning was cold.

But rather than focusing on that, or the way the town seemed to be covered in white from the view of the window, Marinette had an arm thrown behind her head, the other clenching onto the pillow, as Adrien finally stopped trailing kisses down her abdomen to swipe his tongue over her protrusion, a breathy moan of approval escaping her.

With her legs spread and resting on his shoulders, Adrien sucked gently, the sensation that ran through her utterly pleasurable, and she squeezed her eyes shut as a noise of appreciation left her as he travelled lower, slipping his tongue inside her.

It was a really great way to wake up.

Marinette groaned, lifting her hips in encouragement, not at all ashamed how much she wanted more at that moment. And as he continued to move his tongue, used one of his hands to gently massage her sensitive nub with his thumb, the stimulation twice as much as before due to the additions.

She started to rock her hips into him, making it seem as though his tongue was going deeper, still as enjoyable as before, and she could feel her breaths becoming louder, the swirling heat down below alerting her that she was ever-so-close.

And when she shuddered against him, heart pounding and all she could hear for a moment, she then relaxed, utterly satisfied as he pressed one final kiss to her cleft before pulling away.

"Well, that's one way to say good morning," she mused, voice breathier than usual.

He reached up to wipe at his mouth. "Is that a compliment?"

"You should be able to tell that it is," Marinette said, grinning. "Thank you for that, Adrien."

He shook his head. "You really don't need to thank me."

"I think I do," she replied, "since I failed at doing the same for you last night."

At the mention of that, Adrien laughed heartily. "I think we get to blame the stool for that, not you."

After putting her underwear back on, the first thing she did was wander to get her phone to check her messages. She'd expected for her friends to tell her where to meet them, or ask what she'd like to do for the day, but it certainly wasn't countless messages with them all asking whether she'd be okay.

Surprised, Marinette quickly stood up, stumbling to the window to make sure that what she'd been reading was correct—

And to her dismay, it really was.

"Adrien," she said, calling for his attention from where he was still sat upon the bed. "There's—have you checked outside today?"

"No?"

She swallowed. "We're kind of snowed in."

"Pardon?" he questioned, standing up to come to stand beside her.

A glance outside only proved her to be correct; the snow that had only just been able to be walked on the previously evening had increased drastically, covering at least halfway up the doorways for the houses across the street, from what she could see. There was no chance of her being able to get a lift, or anyone walking outside willingly due to the weather.

But it also meant that she was away from her friends.

"You can stay here," Adrien offered, reaching up to touch his nape. "Until it calms down, I mean. Have you been able to tell your friends what's going on?"

She sighed. "They're the ones that told me. I was a bit—I was too preoccupied with you to even check yet."

He winked at her.

And as they came to the conclusion that they would be stuck in the house together for hours, possibly more, Adrien suggested for her to use the shower first while he went to make breakfast. It was a tempting offer, but she wasn't feeling too hungry at that moment.

"You could join me," she said, not sure whether she was joking or not.

Adrien laughed and gestured for her to follow him into the bathroom. After getting out everything that she needed to use, he continued on to offer her a new shirt to wear, if she wanted, and she happily accepted that offer.

The shower was large and excessive, too, but the water was warm against her skin. Minutes passed with her simply standing under the spray, trying to see whether Adrien would take her up on her offer, before she started to wash herself.

And when the door opened, she grinned herself, keeping her back to him and continuing on with what she was doing.

Adrien purposely made as much noise as possible to make himself known, but she wasn't saying anything. From clearing his throat, putting his clothes down with enough force to be heard above the spray—to which she had to hold back laughter—it was another example of him trying to give her a chance to reject him, to back out, when she really wasn't planning on doing so.

She really appreciated the gesture, though.

The door to shower didn't even make a noise when it opened.

Adrien soon came to stand behind her, gently putting a hand on her hip as he stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Is this okay?"

Rather than respond verbally, Marinette turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around her shoulder as she leaned up to kiss him—which was only possible due to him leaning down to meet her. She suspected that if she tried without his help, she would've only succeeded in kissing his chin, something that would've only ruined the mood.

Then again, he seemed to have a good sense of humour.

The spray of the water was a little awkward, but it only took nudging him a little to get him to move to the side with her. Marinette enthusiastically kissed him, more than happy to run her hand down his bare chest before she reached his arousal, wrapping her hand around it before giving a gentle tug.

Adrien groaned into their kiss.

She continued her movements, speeding up from his positive reactions, and when he deepened their kiss, she didn't have any reason not to. It almost felt like he was coming apart in her hands; from the noises of appreciation that left him, to the loud breaths that she could hear from their close distance.

The hot water added to the experience splashing against her back, the steam keeping her warm, while his skin was just as nice to touch.

With a little push to make him move backwards again, just to make sure the water really wouldn't hinder her, Marinette dropped down to her knees, able to do what she'd wanted to the previous night. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his member, taking in a breath and looking up to see his expression—the parted lips, pleased gaze—before she closed her eyes, opening her mouth to take more of him in.

She used a hand to grip the bottom of his arousal, the part that she couldn't quite reach with her mouth, while her other hand was on his thigh to steady herself. She started to move her head slowly, thankful that the water wasn't falling on top of her, though it was touching her feet.

Adrien wound a hand in her hair, but he didn't do anything more than that; no pulling her to get into a better position, her rocking his hips forward and causing her to gasp. He tried to stay still, to allow her to do what she wanted, and she hummed around his arousal when he let out a moan of appreciation.

Her rhythm was inconsistent, but she started to bob her head somewhat faster, sometimes sucking hard than before to try and mix up the sensations. The sounds that left Adrien were definitely wonderful to hear, and the wetness that was building between her legs in response to it was becoming quite hard to ignore.

It was only when her jaw was beginning to hurt that she stopped.

Marinette wiped her mouth, standing up slowly, happy when Adrien reached out to cup her face, kissing her in a matter of seconds. She breathed out in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck to respond, pressing her chest against his.

But the kiss didn't last too long, not when she could feel his arousal touching her.

With a chaste kiss to his lips, Marinette pulled back, readily turning around and putting her hands against the tile on the wall.

Adrien caught on quickly, pushing her wet hair to the side to press a kiss to her shoulder, hands trailing down before they settled on her hip. It was a little awkward due to the height difference, but she bent forward, using one of the handles on the wall to hold onto as he positioned himself behind her.

He slid inside her easily, a noise escaping the both of him as he was fully situated inside her, still waiting a moment or two to see whether she was okay for him to move. As she had before, Marinette responded by shifting her hips backwards, trying to meet him to the best of her ability.

He caught on very quickly.

And as he started to move, his thrusts becoming confident much more quickly, fingernails digging into the skin of her hips, the sound of their slick skin filling the room, Marinette was almost breathless from the sensations. It had been pleasurable before when they'd been in the bed, but the swap of position had made it feel different.

She moaned, grip tightening on the railing as he continued to rock against her, the water that was still on beside them only catching her with the spray, barely touching her.

The noises that she was making seemed to echo in the room, the spray almost drowned out, and she was choking out a moan when he reached a spot within her that caused her pleasure to almost reach the maximum that she could take. There was only so much that she could take; the way he rocked against her felt fantastic, his soft skin touching hers, and the erratic pace that he was moving at was one that kept her on edge.

And when he slowed down, almost pulling out of her completely before thrusting back into her, holding still for a moment before doing the same, she had to wonder whether he was feeling close, too. His teasing was prolonging the experience, but the pulse between her legs was loud and demanding, making her feel impatient.

"Adrien," she complained, voice breathy and almost sounding not like her.

However, instead of being encouraged to pick up the pace again, he continued to tease her.

She huffed. "Come _on_."

He laughed.

Then, he finally complied. Marinette moaned in appreciation as he started to move properly again, no longer stopping either of them from finding the peak of their pleasure, and she ended up resting her forehead against her arm, letting out loud gasps from his sharp thrusts.

And when she felt her muscles tensing, the tell-tale feeling of pleasure coursing through her, she knew that she probably would've fallen forward if it wasn't for the railing that she was holding onto.

Adrien rutted against her a few more times before he shuddered, leaning forward so his hair tickled her back, surely hovering closely above her, and she couldn't help but laugh at the feeling.

"Be quiet, you," he said, but it came out breathless.

It caused her to laugh more.

After he'd slowly pulled out of her, Marinette almost fell over when she stood up due to her knees feeling weak. But she held onto the railing—her favourite part of that experience, other than being with Adrien—and steadied herself before wandering back under the spray of the shower, washing away the wetness between her legs.

Adrien joined her in a matter of moments, sliding beside her and pushing back the hair from his face. "So."

She grinned. "So."

His dimples showed as he said, "I don't think I've had a shower this fun for a while."

"Can that really be classed as a shower?" she questioned, pushing her own hair back, spluttering a bit from the water that went into her mouth. "We weren't even under the shower head."

"Well, we were still inside the shower," he pointed out.

It wasn't all that awkward to shower with him, surprisingly. Adrien even passed her a towel when she'd turned the water off—after accidentally pressing the wrong button first—and she happily accepted it while he wandered off to find the clothing that he'd promised her.

The heating had obviously been left on throughout the night, the air not cold when she went back into his bedroom, which was a plus. She doubted her friends were as comfortable as her back where they were staying, and even though she was technically with a stranger, a kind one at that, she didn't feel too out of place because of it.

Adrien had definitely been very welcoming.

"Hi," Marinette said after she'd put on a t-shirt of his and her trousers back on. "Any idea how long we'll be stuck in here?"

He shrugged while drying his hair with a towel. "I'm not too sure, honestly. I don't stay here very often to find out."

"...It's your home, isn't it?"

"Yes," he confirmed, face hidden for a moment as he dried his fringe. "But it's a holiday home. I'm barely ever here."

And if that rest of the house hadn't clued her in on him having a bit of money—or his parents—that definitely did. But rather than comment on that, Marinette perched herself on the edge of his edge, looking out of the window to see the snow that was continuing to fall.

"I guess we're actually going to have to talk to each other," she mused.

Adrien laughed. "Might be a bit hard to just have sex all the time instead."

"I thought you were supposed to impress me here?" she shot back, crossing her arms. "You're not doing a very good job right now, Adrien."

"Someone has to be realistic," he replied, amusement still clear in his voice. "Would you like breakfast now, then?"

She smiled. "Sure."


End file.
